Transplate – Sinter – Red Shine
Transplate – Sinter – Red Shine is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis Boomerang, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Esteban, Captain Jimmy, Captain Jeremy, Captain Jenny, Captain Wendy, Captain Mike, Captain Gary, Captain Jane, Captain Monica, Captain Sonia, Captain Ike, Captain Jones, Captain Joseph, Captain Jonsey, Captain Janice and Captain Jessica are gonna defeat Ezekiel, Bio-Monster, Infantry Robo, Brighton and Zan Vardo for the final battle. Transcript *(This episodes begins at Earth) *'Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica': TOH! *'Boomerang': Captain! *'Lili': Welcome back, Captain Jimmy, Captain Jeremy, Captain Jenny, Captain Wendy, Captain Mike, Captain Gary, Captain Jane, Captain Monica, Captain Sonia, Captain Ike, Captain Jones, Captain Joseph, Captain Jonsey, Captain Janice and Captain Jessica. *'Denby Igan': Because... *'Lili': We all see! *'Jeremy': Mountain is about to blow up. *'Jenny': Sorry. *'Wendy': Yes, the Metos. *'Denby Igan': No. *'Dail Sawa': Why suddenly become so serious. *'Mike': We have no fun. *(Boomerang, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Sergio, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica are fighting each other) *'Gary': (Laughs) Long time no see. *'Sergio': Captains. *(At Grand Birth) *(Boomerang, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Sergio, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Jessica, Lili, Ali, Elena, Erina and Commander Quain gathered around, they saw a footage of Boomerang, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail) and Esteban are fighting evil) *(At Base) *'Ezekiel': Boomerang, Shariban, Shander, Esteban, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica keep looking for the pass. *'Bio-Monster': So funny. *'Infantry Robo': We can't die. *'Brighton': We will kill these nineteen. *(At outside) *(Boomerang, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Sergio, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Jessica and space soldiers are fighting each other) *(Priest Poe attacks Boomerang, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Sergio, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica) *'Denby Igan': Red Shine! Hmm! *(Denby Igan transform into Shariban) *'Dail Sawa': Sinter! *(Dail Sawa transform into Shander) *'Sergio': Transplate! Ha! *(Sergio transform into Esteban) *'Shariban (Denby)': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *'Shander (Dail)': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Esteban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Esteban! *'Esteban': Esteban Kick! *'Shander (Dail)': Shander Kick! *'Shariban (Denby)': Shariban Kick! *(Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail) and Esteban kicks Priest Poe) *'Esteban': Esteban Punch! *'Shander (Dail)': Shander Punch! *'Shariban (Demby)': Shariban Punch! *(Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail) and Esteban punches Priest Poe) *(At Base) *'Ezekiel': Take them to the dream world. *(Back with the fight) *'Shariban (Denby)': Motosharian! *(Motosharian arrives) *'Shander (Dail)': Nitro Cycle! *(Nitro Cycle arrives) *(Boomerang, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Esteban, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica hops on their vehicles and head it to the Dream World) *'Esteban': Esteban Kick! *'Shander (Dail)': Shander Kick! *'Shariban (Denby)': Shariban Kick! *(Shariban, Shander and Esteban kicks Priest Poe) *(Priest Poe attacks Boomerang, Shariban, Shander, Esteban, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Jessica and Priest Poe are fighting each other) *'Jane': Shariban! Shander! Esteban! *'Shariban (Denby) & Shander (Dail)': Laser Pistol! *'Esteban': Gold Laser Pistol! *(Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail) and Esteban shoots Priest Poe) *'Shariban (Denby)': How can we defeat him? *'Monica': He can't die. *(Priest Poe attacks Boomerang, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Esteban, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica) *'Esteban': Laser Blade! *'Shander (Dail)': Laser Blade! *'Shariban (Denby)': Laser Blade! *(Boomerang, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Esteban, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Jessica and Priest Poe are fighting each other) *'Esteban': Esteban Aggression! *'Shariban (Denby)': Shariban Clash! *'Shander (Dail)': Shander Blue Flash! *'Boomerang': Boomerang Slash! *'Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica': Terrific Slash! *(Boomerang, Shariban, Shander, Esteban, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica slashes Priest Poe) *'Priest Poe': Ahh! *(Priest Poe is defeated) *'Zan Vardo': You are never out of the dream world. *'All': (Screams) *'Esteban': Come on! We gonna find a way! *(Boomerang, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Esteban, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica are running to find Ezekiel, Bio-Monster, Infantry Robo, Brighton and Zan Vardo at the base and they made it) *'Zan Vardo': You nineteen finally here. *'Boomerang': Ezekiel, Bio-Monster, Infantry Robo, Brighton and Zan Vardo! *'Sonia': Let's go! *'Brighton': You can't live again. *(Commander Hessler arrives) *(Boomerang, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Esteban, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice, Jessica and Commander Hessler are fighting each other) *'Shander (Dail)': Laser Blade! Shander Blue Flash! *(Shander slashes Commander Hessler) *'Commander Hessler': Ahh! *(Commander Hessler is defeated) *'Esteban': Ezekiel, Bio-Monster, Infantry Robo, Brighton and Zan Vardo. Check this out. *'Shariban (Denby) and Shander (Dail)': Laser Pistol! *'Esteban': Gold Laser Pistol! *(Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail) and Esteban shoots Ezekiel, Bio-Monster, Infantry Robo, Brighton and Zan Vardo and shoots Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail) and Esteban) *'Ike': Shariban, Shander, Esteban! *'Shariban (Denby)': Laser Blade! *'Shander (Dail)': Laser Blade! *'Esteban': Laser Blade! *'Jones': Go through with one shot! *'Shariban (Denby)': Right! *'Esteban': Esteban Aggression! *(Esteban slashes Ezekiel) *'Ezekiel': Ahh! *(Ezekiel is defeated) *'Shariban (Denby)': Shariban Clash! *(Shariban (Denby) slashes Bio-Monster) *'Bio-Monster': Ahh! *(Bio-Monster is defeated) *'Shander (Dail)': Shander Blue Flash! *(Shander (Dail) slashes Infantry Robo) *'Infantry Robo': Ahh! *(Infantry Robo is defeated) *'Boomerang': Boomerang Slash! *(Boomerang slashes Brighton) *'Brighton': Ahh! *(Brighton is defeated) *'Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica': Terrific Slash! *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica slashes Zan Vardo) *'Zan Vardo': Ahh! *(Zan Vardo is defeated) *(Boomerang, Shariban (Denby), Shander (Dail), Esteban, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica runs from the base and the base is defeated) *'Esteban': Captains. *(After the final battle is over) *'Denby Igan': The Metos is defeated. *'Dail Sawa': Captains. *'Joseph': More hard work to come. *'Sergio': We can feel it. *'Jonsey': If you run around again, we'll will be in trouble. *'Commander Quain': Boomerang, Shariban, Shander, Esteban. I have something to tell you. *'Boomerang': Yes. What is it? *'Commmander Quain': Since the Metos was defeated. The war is finally over. From now on, you are gonna have some free time. *'Denby Igan': Really? *'Commander Quain': Yes. (to Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica) And Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica as you work hard as captain you can have a free time, too. *'Janice': Thanks for believe in us, Commander Quain. *'Commander Quain': No problem. You can go to the mall with Boomerang, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Sergio, Lili, Ali and Elena. *'Jessica': You got it. *(At the mall) *'Lili, Ali, Elena, Jenny, Wendy, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Janice and Jessica': Shopping, shopping! *'Jessica': This is gonna be great! *'Lili': You see... *'ALi': So lovely. That one... *'Elena': Is this dress good? *'Jimmy': Okay. buy it if you like. Why not try it on? *'Jenny': It must good on you. This one is great. *'Jeremy': So expensive. *'Mike': Oh, yeah. *'Gary': Yes. *'Boomerang': Captains. *'Denby Igan': Why are you so generous when you have no money? *'Ike': They can't buy anything soon. *'Wendy': Which on is better? *'Jane': Both are good. *'Monica': I think so. *'Sonia': Both are for me. *'Dail Sawa': Yes. *'Sergio': That's a one. Take it. *'Janice': All right. *'Jessica': Where should we go? *'Lili': I want crepes! *'Ali': Me too! *'of Transplate – Sinter – Red Shine' Trivia *Commander Quain made his last appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited